


Una idea estupenda

by OlivierCash



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pese a que todo entre ellos esta solucionado, su problema más importante todavía sigue ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una idea estupenda

**Author's Note:**

> La serie Man from U.N.C.LE le pertenece a Sam Rolfe, pero este fanfic se basa en la película del mismo nombre del año 2015, dirigida por Guy Ritchie.

Si hubiera sido por ellos, se habrían quedado durmiendo tranquilamente sobre esa amplia y cómoda cama de hotel. No era que estuvieran tan cansados como para necesitar dormir después de una buena ronda de sexo, pero el hacerlo significaba que tenían la tranquilidad, la calma y la confianza para hacerlo.

Debían decir que la confianza si la tenían, lo que les faltaba era la tranquilidad como para poder dormirse como si nada pasara. Porque, aunque en el momento en el que Illya había internado en la habitación de Napoleón, las cosas entre ellos habían explotado. Tras un largo tiempo de tensión sexual no resuelta y un una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados a punto de eclosionar. Todo había comenzado después de que Napoleón en vez de comenzar una pelea a tiros, le había devuelto el reloj de su padre.

Entonces, una cosa había llevado a la otra y habían acabado como se dice vulgarmente, follando como conejos. Mas, después de la explosión de sentimientos, nuevas sensaciones y demás. En ese momento se encontraban tranquilamente tumbados en la cama del cuarto de Napoleón.

El americano se encontraba mordisqueando el hombro del ruso, quien en esos momentos le daba la espalda. Napoleón pasó también su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Illya para masajearle el pecho. Al ruso le gustaba que Napoleón le mimoseara. Pero preferiría que lo hiciera en un momento en el que no tuvieran un lio tan gordo entre manos.

—Napoleón—habló Illya.

Napoleón notó que algo le pasaba puesto que le había llamado por su nombre y usado un tomo muy serio.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó—¿Acaso no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?

—Me gusta bastante, pero eso no hace que nuestro problema desaparezca—contestó Illya, un tanto esquivo—.A ambos nos han pedido esa cinta y los dos sabemos que no vamos a dar nuestro brazo a torcer con eso—explicó.

El americano soltó un suspiro y se incorporó un poco para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del ruso y acariciar su brazo con suavidad. Él también lo sabía, sabía que Illya tenía razón, pero también sabía que ninguno de los dos quería que acabaran matándose el uno al otro. Querían hacerse otras cosas totalmente diferentes el uno al otro, otras mucho más placenteras.

—En estos momentos me gustaría no pensar en eso la verdad—confesó Napoleón, mas sabía que no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar—Aunque tienes razón, debemos encontrar cuanto antes una solución para este problema, y una en la que podamos quedar todos a gusto.

Se quedaron callados, pensando en todas las opciones que podían tener. Estuvieron un buen rato ahí, tumbados en esa posición, pesando en una solución. Hasta que a los dos pareció llegarles la inspiración al mismo tiempo, puesto que hasta Illya se giro para poder ver bien a Napoleón. Y justo cuando estaban el uno frente al otro, pronunciaron las mismas palabras.

—Hay que quemarla— se dijeron a la vez.

Sonrieron al poder haber encontrado una solución a su problema. Tras eso, se dieron cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que ya iba siendo hora de salir de ese lugar y vestirse. Y la segunda, que debían llevar al cabo su plan inmediatamente. Digamos que la cinta iba a sufrir un desafortunado accidente un tanto ardiente.

Una vez vestidos, Napoleón se acercó a la reserva de alcoholes que tenía en la habitación y tomo uno de los mejores.

—Peligro, ¿Te apetece acompañar la fogata con una copa?—propuso Napoleón, sabía que Illya no e bebía pero esperaba que al ser una ocasión especial, cambiara un poco de idea.

—Me parece una idea estupenda.


End file.
